Waves, such as electromagnetic, acoustic, or water waves propagate energy through a medium. When a wave travels from one medium to another, the wave may partially or totally reflect due to the impedance mismatch between the two media. Several antireflection coating schemes have been developed including single and layered dielectric coatings, surface texturing, and use of plasmonic nanoparticles.